Farodin
Farodin ist ein Elf und entstammt der Elfensippe des Askalel. Am Hofe der Königin Emerelle ist er ein Minnesänger, inoffiziell jedoch ihr Assassine.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 1013 Über lange Zeit seines rund 800 Lebensjahre umfassendes Leben verbrachte er mit der Suche nach der wiedergeborenen Aileen. Aussehen und Charakter Farodin´s Gesicht ist das eines Elfenfürsten aus den alten Liedern, deren Schönheit als Glanz der Alben gepriesen wird. Seine Augen sind lindgrün und seine Haare weißblond.''Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 22 Je nach Licht sahen die Haare auch wie Gold aus.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 544 Farodin ist einer der Hauptcharakter vom Buch Die Elfen und wurde ausführlich geschildert. Von dort kennen wir ihn als zielstrebiger und befehlsbewusster Elf, doch so ist er nicht immer gewesen. Er erlebt mehrere Lebensereignisse, die ihn grundlegend verändern. Zu seiner Jugend geniesst er das Leben bei seiner Sippe mit Festen und Musik. Dies ändert sich, als die anderen Elfen aus seiner Sippe beginnen über ihn hinter vorgehaltene Hand zu tuscheln. Er zieht sich immer weiter zurück und verbringt seine Zeit nun oft einsam wochenlang im Wald, bis er Aileen trifft. Sie erreicht es seine Gezwungenheit gegenüber anderen zu lösen und brachte ihm zu lieben bei. Durch den Tod seiner Liebe und seiner Jahrhundert langen Suche nach ihrer neuen Inkarnation wurde er zu einem Sucher, einem Elfen, der nie länger an einem Ort bleiben konnte. Seine Sehnsucht nach ihr ist unbeschreiblich stark. Nie interessiert er sich für eine andere Frau, obwohl er mit Aileen nur drei Jahre zusammen war. Er hatte Mühe den Verlust zu verdauen und wusste kaum noch etwas anderes mit sich anzufangen außer auf ihre Wiedergeburt zu warten. Nach ihrem Tod fragt ihn Emerelle, ob er ihr Assassine werden will wie bereits seine frühere Inkarnation Askalel und durch den Tod einzelner das Leben hunderter zu retten und eine Schlacht, wie in der Aileen stirbt zu verhindern. Er willigt ein und wurde ein kaltblütiger Assassine der Königin ohne ihre Worte zu hinterfragen. Nach der Verbannung seiner wiedergeborene Liebe, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte, sollte sich dies ändern.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 816 Während der Zeit als Assassine gewöhnte er sich Befehlen zu befolgen und wurde auch oft selbst Anführer einer Trupp. Sein Wille wird oft zu einer Sturheit, einen einmal eingeschlagenen Weg bis zum Ende zu verfolgen. Gut ersichtlich an seinem Glaube zu seiner Liebe und der Suche nach den Sandkörner. "''Farodin war ans Befehlen gewöhnt und duldete kaum Widerworte.", beschrieb ihn Nuramon, als er seinen Vorschlag das Orakel zu besuchen einfach abtat.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 440 Als er dann seine Liebe doch in Form von Noroelle wiederfand, hatte er Mühe ihr sein Herz zu öffnen. Er hat sich innerlich verschlossen und wollte ihre Liebe lieber erneut gewinnen als Noroelle ihre frühere Verbundenheit mitzuteilen. Jedoch gab er dabei nie auf bis zum Ende. Mandred sagte zu Elodrin über Farodin "Nein, du kennst ihn nicht. Er hat sein Leben ganz der Suche nach seiner Geliebten geweiht. Er wird hier nicht sterben." Biographie Kindheit :Farodin wuchs in den einsamen Täler der Mondbergen auf. Askalel, seine Sippe, war dort hoch angesehen. Sie hüteten das Land und beschützten die Albenkinder, die dort lebten, selbst die Kobolde.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 980 Er konnte sich sogar zurückhalten, als ein Kobold ihm Ziegenpisse in seinen Milchbrei rührte.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 977 Er liebte als Kind die rauschenden Feste in den Palästen an den Südhängen der Mondberge als auch die Musik, den Tanz und das ausgelassene Lachen. Farodin erhielt Fechtstunden, erlernte das Bogenschießen, lass oft in der Bibliothek auf und hörte auch gerne Geschichte von Reisenden. Mit sieben begann seine Mutter ihn in die Geheimnisse des Zauberwebens einzuweihen, jedoch nur bis zum zweiten oder dritten Nachmittag, wo bei einem Vorfall ein weißer Welpe mit dem Namen Berlios umkam. Danach verlor er das Interesse für Magie.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 999f. :Doch die Sippe baute ein wachsendes Misstrauen gegen ihn auf, denn sie vermuteten in ihm wäre der Begründer der Sippe Askalel wiedergeboren. Sie tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken. Farodin zog sich immer mehr zurück. Er streifte lieber einsam durch die Wälder und genoss die Klänge der Natur. Er war weder ein begabter Zauberweber, noch ein herausragender Fechter, Dichter oder eine besonders angenehme Gesellschaft.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 981f. Aileen :Einem alten Vertrag zu Folge sollte er hundert Salme sammeln und der Koboldsippe Nachttann abliefern. Im Gegenzug stellten sie seiner Familie zwei Kobolde, die ihnen ein Jahr lang die Alltäglichkeiten abnehmen sollten. Er angelte nackt und von Aileen entdeckt, die im Auftrag der Königin auf der Suche nach neuen Kriegern gegen den Aufstand der Trolle war. Nach einer Wette, die nicht eindeutig entschieden wurde, bekam er von ihr einen goldenen Ring mit drei kleinen roten Granaten und ging mit ihr mit. Sie brachte ihm das Bluthandwerk bei, obwohl er nie ein Henker werden wollte. Aber auch die Liebe und die Ungezwungenheit lernte er von ihr.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 983f. :Drei Jahre später kämpfte er zusammen mit seiner großen und einzigen Liebe Aileen in der Schlacht von Welruun gegen die Trolle. Er konnte dabei mindestens sieben Trolle erschlagen. Während der Schlacht wurde 5 Schritt neben ihm Aileen von dem Herzog der Nachtzinne, Dolgrim, erschlagen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 131 Vor ihrem Tod schwor er Aileen, dass es nie eine andere Frau geben würde. Außer sich vor Trauer tötet er noch vor dem Bestattungsfest Dolgrim und schwor dessen Seele eine ewige Fehde.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 1006 Seither erschlug er den wiedergeborene Herzog drei weitere Male.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 531 :Durch den Tod von Aileen seelisch tief verletzt, lässt er sich von Emerelle überreden ihr Assasine zu werden.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 1007f. In dieser Zeit tötet er ungezählte Male die Inkarnationen von Dolgrim und im Auftrag der Königin dutzende weitere Personen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 79 Darunter ist auch als einer der Letzten der Fürst von Arkadien, den Vater von Shahondin. Er ist außerdem auf mindestens einer Elfenjagd Teilnehmer.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 108 :Er lernte über Jahrhunderte hinweg einen Suchzauber, um die Seele seiner großen Liebe wiederzufinden. Als "Anker" benutzte er ihr letztes Geschenk, einen Ring mit drei kleinen dunkelroten Granaten. Er hoffte dabei, dass die Seele seiner großen Liebe schnellstmöglich aus dem Seelenhort kommt. :Im 2. Trollkrieg tötete er den Herzog der Nachtzinne, der Kriegsfürst, der die Heere bei den Feldzügen in Albenmark anführte, in seiner eigenen Burg.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 478 :Nach langer Zeit fand Farodin um 40 vdB die Inkarnation Aileen´s. Jahre später begann er, zeitgleich mit Nuramon, um sie zu werben.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 21f. Er verschwieg ihr ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, da er möchte, dass sie sich erneut in ihn verliebte. Sie sollte für ihn nicht wegen "alter Verpflichtungen" entscheiden.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 130 Noroelle wird zu deren Minneherrin. Elfenjagd :Als Mandred an den Hof von Emerelle gelangt und die neue Zeitrechnung einleitet, wird Farodin zur Elfenjagd berufen. Er, Nuramon, Brandan, Vanna, Aigilaos, Lijema und Mandred werden ausgeschickt, um den Manneber zu töten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 55 :Vor dem Abschied singt Farodin für Noroelle ein Lied und öffnet dabei sein Herz, genau wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 67 Noroelle beschließt, da Nuramon auch ihre Anforderung erfüllt hatte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn beide zurückgekehrt sind. Sie nimmt beiden das Versprechen ab zurückzukehren und den jeweils anderen zu beschützen. Als Abschiedsgeschenk überreicht sie beiden von ihr verzauberte Maulbeeren. Von Emerelle bekommt Farodin noch am selben Abend den geheimen Auftrag, Mandred zu töten, falls dieser sie betrügen würde.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 80 Am nächsten Tag werden die Teilnehmer der Elfenjagd in den Thronsaal geführt und Emerelle sendet sie für ihren Auftrag aus.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 90 :Noroelle begleitet die Elfenjagd bis zum Tor des Aikhjarto und nimmt dort Nuramon und Farodin das Versprechen ab, dass sie beide zurückkehren werden. Zum Abschied schenkt sie beiden magische Maulbeeren aus dem Obstgarten von Emerelles Burg.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 101 :In der Menschenwelt angekommen, finden sie die Spur des Manneber unmittelbar bei dem Albenstern und folgen ihr in den verschneiten Wald.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 105 In der ersten Nacht im Fjordland verlieren sie Aigilaos, Lijema und fünf der weißen Wölfe. Vanna erkennt, dass es sich bei ihrem Gegner um einen Devanthar handelt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 119f. Am Morgen teilt der Ebermann ihm während seiner Nachtwache über die Gedanken mit, dass er sie in drei Tagen in der Höhle des Luth erwartet. Da Farodin dem Devanthar nicht glauben kann, dass er über große Macht verfügt, tötet dieser Brandan durch Gedankenkraft (wegen des Todesgrundes von Brandan siehe hier).Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 124f. Die Leichen werden noch am selben Tag auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 127 :Schließlich folgen sie dem Ebermann zu der Höhle wo es zum Kampf kommt. Farodin geht in den Zweikampf mit dem Monster, wird dabei jedoch schnell schwer verletzt. Vanna wird durch den Devanthar getötet, aber am Ende kann Mandred die Bestie mit der Saufeder töten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 137f. Nuramon kann Farodin durch seine Heilkraft retten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 150f. Die Höhle entpuppt sich jedoch als Zeitfalle. 30 Jahre gehen außerhalb der Hölle vorbei. Während sie dort nur ein paar Tage verbleiben, bis Svanlaib sie retten kann. Nach einem kurzen Besuch in Firnstayn, bei dem sie erfahren, dass 30 Jahre nach Aufbruch der Jagd vergangen sind, Emerelle in der Zwischenzeit das Kind von Mandred gemäß ihrer Abmachung geholt hatte und Freya gestorben ist, kehren die drei Gefährten zur Burg Elfenlicht zurück.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 186f. Rückkehr :Als sie zur Burg Elfenlicht zurückkehren, finden sie alles völlig verändert vor. Von Obilee erfahren sie, das Noroelle verbannt worden ist.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 206f. Als Abschiedsgeschenk bekommen sie jeweils einen von Noroelle´s Steinen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 210 Farodin bittet um eine Audienz bei der Königin, um für seine Liebe um Gnade zu bitten, wird jedoch nicht vorgelassen. Nuramon dagegen schon. Kurze Zeit später finden er und Mandred diesen in den Ställen. Sie erfahren, dass er ausreitet um Noroelle´s Sohn zu töten, da dies laut der Königin die einzige Chance auf Noroelle´s Rettung ist. Farodin und Mandred entscheiden sich dazu, ihn zu begleiten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 226ff. :Farodin entscheidet sich einen weiteren Weg zur Rettung von Noroelle zu beschreiten. Er entschließt sich die Sandkörner der Sanduhr zu finden, die Emerelle für den Bannspruch benutzt hat. Noch am selben Abend findet er die ersten Drei in der Kleiderkammer der Königin.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 216ff. Jagd auf Guillaume :Die "Jagdgesellschaft" wird neben Farodin, Mandred und Nuramon um Ollowain, Alfadas, Yilvina, Gelvuun und Nomja ergänzt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 229f. Sie reisen nach Daia und gehen dort jedem noch so kleinen Hinweis nach, der von einem der Magie mächtigen Mann mittleren Alters spricht. In dieser Zeit verlässt Farodin mehrfach die Gruppe um heimlich die Sandkörner zu suchen und zu finden. Er hat dabei mehrfach Erfolg. Bei der Suche finden sie mehr als Dutzend Personen, auf die ihre "Beschreibung" dem Hörensagen her passt. Bei näherer Betrachtung entpuppen sich allerdings ausnahmslos alle als Scharlatane.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 242 :Drei Jahre nach dem Auszug aus Albenmark erfahren sie von einem Wanderprediger, dass in der Stadt Aniscans der Priester Guillaume Wunderdinge vollbringen soll. Sie reisen zur Stadt. Nach kurzer Besprechung geht die ganze Gruppe in die Stadt. Im Zentrum der Stadt, auf dem Tempelhügel, hat sich bereits eine riesige Menschenmenge gebildet. Die Gruppe teilt sich auf und mischt sich unter die Menschenmenge. Farodin wird dabei von Nuramon begleitet. Die beiden finden im Zentrum einen Mann, der der Zwillingsbruder Noroelle´s hätte sein können. Dieser ist gerade dabei einen Mann zu heilen, dessen Hand steif zu sein scheint. Während der Heilung spürt Farodin eine entsetzliche Kraft nach seinem Innersten greifen. Er sieht, dass es Nuramon ähnlich ergeht. Gemeinsam fliehen sie aus der Stadt, um sich mit dem Rest der Gruppe zu treffen. Yilvina erzählt ihnen, dass Gelvuun dieser entsetzlichen Kraft zum Opfer gefallen ist. Ollowain möchte Guillaume umgehend töten. Nuramon setzt sich jedoch für einen Aufschub ein, indem er behauptet er könnte den Priester aus der Stadt holen und ihn dazu bringen, freiwillig vor die Königin zu treten. Ollowain gewährt ihm einen Aufschub von einem Tag.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 247 :Farodin entscheidet sich dazu, Nuramon heimlich zu folgen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 256f. Er beobachtet wie Nuramon von Guillaume in dessen Haus eingeladen und lange dort bleibt. Nachdem er bemerkt wie bewaffnete Einheiten die Tempelanlage stürmen und nach Guillaume suchen, schleicht er sich zu den Beiden und versucht sie zur Flucht zu bewegen. Als aber die Kämpfer, die Stierköpfe des König Cabezan, dazu übergehen Priester zu töten will Guillaume sich stellen. Die Elfen versuchen ihn davon abzuhalten. Nachdem die Stierköpfe sich jedoch Vater Ribauld "vorknöpfen", tritt Guillaume auf den Platz und gibt sich zu erkennen. Diese töten in demselben Moment den alten Priester. Farodin tritt daraufhin auch auf den Platz und fordert den Wunderheiler für sich. Die Krieger greifen ihn an, er kann jedoch bevor er verletzt wird und flieht mehrere von ihnen töten. Die Drei fliehen in den Tempel. Dort schließen sich ihnen auf "Bitten" Farodin´s zwei im Tempel befindlichen Priester an. Um aus dem Tempel zu fliehen zerstört er ein Fensterbild des heiligen Romuald und klettert auf das an der Außenfassade gebaute Gerüst. Nuramon und die Priester folgen ihm. Guillaume bleibt wegen Höhenangst zurück. Farodin versucht ihm zu helfen. In dem Moment, in dem er dies augenscheinlich schafft, trifft ein Armbrustbolzen den Priester, welcher diesen vom Turm stößt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 273 :Die zwei Priester, Nuramon und Farodin fliehen vom Tempelberg. Auf der Flucht begegnen ihnen Mandred und Alfadas, die ihn zur Hilfe eilen wollen. Kurz bevor beide Gruppen sich treffen flieht einer der Priester (Segestus). Der verbleibende Priester führt die Gruppe in die Katakomben der Stadt. Dort versuchen sie einen Weg zu dem Haus in der Stadt zu bringen, bei dem Mandred die Pferde untergestellt hat. Sie erreichen das Gebäude. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wird es von den Stierköpfen umstellt. Sie versuchen auf den Pferden zu fliehen. Bei der Flucht werden sie von Ollowain, Nomja und Yilvina unterstützt. Dabei stirbt Nomja. Sie können aus der Stadt fliehen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 280f. :Nachdem sie ihre Wunden versorgt haben, geht die Gruppe nach Firnstayn, um über das Tor des Aikhjarto nach Albenmark zurückzukehren. Bevor sie das Tor durchschreiten bleiben sie in dem Dorf drei Wochen. Dabei entschließt sich Alfadas wegen der Gerüchte um Trolle zu bleiben.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 296f. :Sie erreichen Albenmark während der Silbernacht. Im Alten Wald werden sie von Emerelle empfangen, die sie dafür tadelt, dass sie ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllt haben. Da sie Guillaume nicht selbst getötet haben, wird in der Zukunft für Albenmark schaden entstehen. Sie haben es also nicht geschafft Noroelle zu befreien. Emerelle entscheidet aus Angst um die Zukunft alle Tore nach Albenmark zu schließen. Dadurch sind Farodin, Nuramon und Mandred nicht mehr in der Lage Noroelle zu befreien.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 301f. Die Fauneneiche :Nachdem Farodin mit seinen Gefährten von Emerelle entlassen worden ist, trifft er sich zunächst mit seiner Familie. Danach geht er zu Nuramon´s Haus auf Alaen Aikhwitan, um sich dort mit diesem und Mandred zu beraten. Farodin ist verzweifelt, er weiß nicht wie er zu seiner Liebsten kommen kann. Er hat sich schon fast aufgegeben. Nuramon jedoch kann ihn ein wenig aufbauen. Sie beschließen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wissen wie genau, gegen die Gebote der Königin zu verstoßen. Es ist ihnen nur nicht ganz klar wie sie aus Albenmark entkommen können. Mandred schlägt vor, ein bewachtes Tor zu erstürmen. Farodin und Nuramon raten jedoch davon ab. Da Farodin die Hoffnung schwindet, zeigt er seinen Gefährten die 56 gesammelten Sandkörner, die er bisher nur gefunden hat. Nuramon kommt jedoch auf die Idee selbst ein Tor bei einem niederen Albenstern zu öffnen. Sie müssen dafür nur an das entsprechende Wissen erschließen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 306f. In diesem Moment erklingt die Stimme des Alaen Aikhwitan. Er rät ihnen zur Fauneneiche zu gehen, wo auch Noroelle einst das Zaubern lernte.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 326f. :Die drei gehen zur Fauneneiche. Dort angekommen stellen sie fest, dass der Baum dabei ist zu sterben. Sie erwacht jedoch, als Mandred an ein Feuer denkt. Sie sagt ihnen zu helfen zu wollen, jedoch erst wenn der Winter vorbei und Frühling ist und schläft ein. Trotz des Zuredens der Drei wacht sie nicht auf. Ejedin, der die Szene beobachtet hat, bietet ihnen seine Hilfe an. Er sieht sich in der Lage den Baum jeden Tag für kurze Zeit zu wecken. Als Gegenleistung möchte er, dass sie Noroelle retten, da diese der Grund ist das die Fauneneiche am Eingehen ist. Er hofft, dass die Drei ihr die Hoffnung zurückgeben kann.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 332f. :Die Fauneneiche willigt ein, ihnen sofort zu helfen und ihnen innerhalb weniger Monate alles nötige beizubringen, jedoch nur wenn Mandred nicht zugegen ist.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 334 Sie macht ihnen jedoch klar, dass sie dabei nicht zu Meistern werden können. :Nach der Lehrzeit entlässt die Fauneneiche Nuramon und Farodin. Sie attestiert ihnen in der kurzen Zeit ihr bestes getan zu haben. Farodin erkennt jedoch, dass er in diesem Zauber allenfalls mäßig begabt ist. Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Mandred. Sie finden ihn betrunken bei Atta Aikhjarto, da dieser sein Versprechen erfüllt hat. Als sie den Betrunkenen mitnehmen erscheint Yilvina im Auftrag der Königin um sie unter Arrest zu nehmen und zur Königin zu bringenDie Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 342, jedoch ließ sie die Gruppe entkommen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 344f. Die Freien von Valemas :Über ein niedriger Albenstern landeten sie in einer Wüsten in der Menschenwelt, dabei sprang die Gruppe ungefähr 245 Jahre in die Zukunft. Sie irrten durch den Sand, bis sie kurz dem Verdursten ein weiteres Albentor fanden, welches sie zu den Freien von Valemas in der Zerbrochene Welt führte.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 358f. Giliath und weitere Krieger der Oase empfangen sie mit einer Salve von Pfeilen misstrauisch. Farodin bittet, die Krieger, dass sie ihnen helfen, da Mandred nahe des Todes ist. Farodin würde sonst Blutrache nehmen, falls nicht. Giliath trägt einen Klingentanz mit Farodin aus, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass er sie beleidigt hat. Farodin konnte durch einen tückischen Angriff gewinnen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 367f. Bibliothek von Iskendria :Ein Dschinn riet ihnen die Bibliothek von Iskendria zu besuchen, wo sie Informationen über den Bannzauber finden könnten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 389 Also brachen sie auf und trafen einige Tage später im Jahre 280 ndB in Iskendria ein. Dort durchschritten sie das Albentor in die Bibliothek, welches sie nach einer längerer Suche zufällig trafen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 409f. Sie fanden viele Informationen, Nuramon und Farodin konnten sie jedoch nicht über das weitere Vorgehen einigen und trennten sich. Farodin suchte weiter nach Sandkörner während Nuramon etwas von einem Orakel gelesen hatte.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 440f. Also reiste er mit Mandred weiter durch die Welt. Valynwyn, die Wächterin der Bibliothek auf der Seite der Menschenweit, bezahlte ihnen die Rückkehr auf der Elfengaleere Purpurwind nach Angnos.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 444 Sie trafen im Jahre 281 ndB im späten Herbst wieder in Firnstayn ein und bemerkten erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass sie einen längeren Zeitsprung gemacht haben musste.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 447 Die Gefangenen der Nachtzinne :In der Stadt erfuhr Farodin von der sterbende Shalawyn von den eingesperrten Elfen in der Nachtzinne unter Orgrim. Nachdem sie ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte ging sie ins Mondlicht.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 458 In Firnstayn baute er sich mit Unterstützung Njauldred Klingenbrechers innerhalb von zehn Wochen ein Schiff.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 465f. Mit Mandred segelte er in den Norden und brauchten zehn Tagen, um die Feste zu erreichen. In der Feste bemerkte er, dass sich auch hier einiges geändert hat. Viele geheime Eingänge waren zugemauert.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 500f. Er schickte Mandred als Botschafter von Emerelle vor und schlich selbst durch Koboldgänge nach Tagen des Suchens nach einem Durchgang in das Innere der Burg. Dort fand er Mandred, der gerade von Scandrag 'verarbeitet' werden sollte. Farodin konnte den Troll töten und sieben Elfen befreien, unter ihnen Elodrin, Landal und Nardinel.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 527 :Im Schlafzimmer von Orgrim tapte er in eine Falle und wurde bereits von ihm, Skanga und seiner Leibwache erwartet. Farodin kämpft sich durch die Leibwache, wird aber durch die Schamanin schließlich mit einem Zauber gefügig gemacht. Skanga entdeckt in seinen Gedanken jedoch erschrocken den Devanthar, wodurch sie den Zauber löst und Farodin über ein Fenster und die Außenfassade entkommen kann.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 531f. :Mit dem Boot fuhren die Überlebenden durch ein Albentor im Meer nach Albenmark und fuhren in die Stadt Reilimee, Farodin war jedoch während der ganzen Reise bewusstlos. Dort konnte er sich erholen, bis sie nach zwei Wochen wieder zurück nach Firnstayn reisten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 544f. Dort waren in der Zwischenzeit jedoch 49 Jahre vergangen. :In Firnstayn trafen sie auf Nuramon, der auf sie gewartet hatte.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 574f. Mit seinem erhaltenen Schiff Albenstern und den Mandriden gingen sie auf die Suche nach dem Albenstern, bei der Noroelle eingesperrt wurde. Mit Hilfe von Dareens Vision und des bereits gefundenen Sandes fanden sie nach 39 Tagen den Ort. Doch trotz der ganzen Kraft konnten sie den Bann nicht brechen, der den Weg zum Gefängnis schützte. Also kehrten sie nach Firnstayn zurück.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 585f. Dreikönigsschlacht :Um den Bann zu brechen nahmen sie sich vor einen Albenstein zu finden, dazu reisten sie wieder nach Iskendria. Doch als sie dort eintrafen, wird die Stadt gerade von den Anhänger Tjureds belagert. Eine heftige Schlacht um die Stadtvierteln wurde ausgetragen. Als sie über die Goldene Pfade in die Bibliothek weiterreisten machten sie einen Zeitsprung von 107 Jahren und kamen 437 ndB an.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 601f. Dort suchten sie nach Wissen über die Albensteine. Dabei begegnete Nuramon wieder der Dschinn. Er gab ihm einen Tipp, wo er den Feueropal finden könnte, einer dieser mächtigen Steine. Außerdem bat er Nuramon eine kleine Elfe mitzunehmen, da die Bibliothek bald fallen würde. Da sie namenlos war, gab er ihr den Namen Yulivee.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 624 :Mit der neuen Spur reisten sie nach Drusna und fanden dort der magischen Abdruck des Steins, doch der Gegenstand selbst war bereits genommen. Die Fährte führte an einen neu erschaffenen Albenstern.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 633f. Als sie einen Albenpfad wählten und diese überquerten, landeten sie direkt in einem Tempel des Tjureds. Dabei machten sie einen weiteren Zeitsprung von 111 Jahren und landeten im Jahr 548 ndB.Die Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), S. 304 Auf der Flucht konnte Yulivee den Ordensfürsten von Felgeres belauschen und konnte über einen geplanten Angriff auf Firnstayn erfahren.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 658 Also reisten sie wieder ins Fjordland und warnten den aktuellen König Liodred. Schließlich reisten sie seit ihrer Flucht aus Albenmark nach über fünfhundert Jahren wieder zu Emerelle, um sie für Unterstützung für die kommende Schlacht zu bitten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 670 Sie willigte ein. Farodin soll dabei als Geisel auf dem Schiff Orgrims die Troll bewegen, die Schlacht zu unterstützen. Auf Emerelles Wunsch wird sie nun ebenfalls die Mentorin von Yulivee.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 673f. :Die Elfen trafen mit ihren Schiffen im Göndir-Fjord ein, als die Dreikönigsschlacht bereits begonnen hatte. Zuerst lief es gut, bis ein Priester seine Magie, dieselbe wie die von Guillaume, wirkte und damit über hundert Elfen das Leben kostete. Farodin reiste auf Wunsch Orgrims auf dessen Kriegsgaleere, der Zermalmer als Vertreter der Königin in die Schlacht.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 698f. Mit Balbars Feuer setzten die Ordensritter die Knochenreißer in Brand. Orgrim und Farodin schaffen es, die Zermalmer von einer Kogge der Ordensritter zu trennen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 727f. :Farodin und Orgrim schaffen dies, werden aber von Brandwunden überzogen. Skanga heilt ihre Wunden. Nach der Ankunft der Trolle traten die Ordensritter den Rückzug an, aber nicht bevor der Ebermann in Form eines Priesters, des Trollkönigs Seele auslöschte, indem er ihn in die Leere der Zerbrochene Welt beförderte. Der Devanthar konnte entkommen, aber der Sieg des Tages gehörte den Fjordländer und Albenkinder, die ihn mit einem ausgiebigen Fest feierten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 738f. Der Devanthar :Die Gefährten nahmen danach die Verfolgung des Devanthars auf. Emerelle gab ihnen während der Siegesfeier bekannt, wo sie ihn finden konnten. Das Versteck soll sich auf einer Scherbe in der Zerbrochenen Welt befinden, die nur über einen Albenstern in einem Kloster in den Bergen bei Aniscans erreichbar war. Obilee webte Magie in die Waffen von Farodin und Liodred, der die Gruppe ebenso begleiten sollte wie einige Elfenritter. Die Königin erschaffte mit ihrem Albenstein einen Albenstern, von wo sie aufbrachen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 745f. :Im Kloster ließen sie die Elfenritter zurück und durchschritten das Albentor in die zerbrochene Welt. Dort fanden sie die Dschinnenkrone mit dem gesuchten, aber bereits zerstörten Albenstein. Dann tauchte der Ebermann in Gestalt eines Tjuredpriesters auf, mit dem es nach einer kurzen Provokation zum Kampf kam.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 756f. Sie geritten rasch in Bedrängnis: Liodred wurde getötet, während Nuramon und Mandred bewusstlos wurden. Mit Hilfe von Noroelles Steinen, Aileens Ring und seiner Magie konnte Farodin ihm entscheidend zusetzen. Er fand dann seinen Albenstein und tötete den letzten Devanthar mit dem magischen Schwert.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 766 Es wurde schnell klar, dass er sie in die Falle gelockt hatte, indem er bereits zuvor einen Bann auf die Albenpfade legte und eine Zeitfalle auslöste. Sie konnten in einer Silberschale beobachten, wie Firnstayn wuchs und am Ende von den Tjuredanhänger erobert wurde. Nuramon konnte mit dem Albenstein und viel Schmerz das Albentor öffnen und kehrten zusammen 484 Jahre später 1033 ndB in die Menschenwelt zurück.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 767f. Trennung der Welten :Von dort reisten sie zuerst nach Firnstayn um die bereits eroberte Stadt vorzufinden und dann mit einem weiteren kleinen Zeitsprung zu der Burg Elfenlicht, wo sich die Völker Albenmarks zu der letzten Schlacht versammelten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 773f. :Dort begegneten sie Yulivee wieder und Emerelle eröffnete ihnen den Plan von der Trennung der Welten. Farodin gab ihr dafür den Albenstein mit der Bitte, vorher in die Menschenwelt zurückkehren zu können, um Noroelle vielleicht doch noch befreien zu können.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 782f. Noch während der Besprechung kam die Streitmacht der Zwerge an. Farodin soll die Streitmacht an der Shalyn Falah anführen und ein weiteres Mal an der Seite des Trollfürsten Orgrim kämpfen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 799 :Mit einer Schar von Elfenkriegern versammelt er sich an der Shalyn Falah. Die ausgesendeten Späherinnen aus dem Volk der Blütenfeen werden vom Feind vor der Schlacht durch abgerichtete Turmfalken getötet. Ollowain will die Ordenrsritter überraschen, indem er sie mit den aufgebotenen vierhundert Elfenbogenschützen, dreihundert Gnomen und siebenhundert Trollen angreift.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 835f. Kurz vor dem Angriff markiert Ollowain auf Wunsch von Orgrim Farodin's Helm, damit der Troll auf den Elfen im Gefecht Acht geben kann.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 845 Farodin dem Gnom Gorax. Der Elf wendet sich an ihn, da er bei ihm seine Schulterplatte ausbeulen lassen will. Nachdem Gorax die Schulterplatte ausgebeult hat, fragt Farodin ihn, ob er an dessen Seite in das letzte Gefecht ziehen möchte, was dieser annimmt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 847 :Während der Schlacht wurde er von Giliath zum Duell aufgefordert, welches am Morgen nach der Schlacht stattfinden soll.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 861f. Die Übermacht der Ordensritter war zu hart, so mussten sie sich zur Festung der Shalyn Falah zurückziehen. Die Ordensritter gehen dazu über Tonflaschen mit Balbars Feuer auf die Verteidiger zu werfen. Ollowain befiehlt zum Entsetzen von Farodin und Orgrim einige der Flaschen zu fangen, um ein Feuer auf der Brücke zu legen. Mit Orgrim erbeutet Farodin eine ganze Kiste von Tonflaschen. Ollowain versucht ihnen dabei den Rücken frei zu halten. Ein Geschoss trifft den Schwertmeister und brennend rennt er gegen die Ordensritter und stirbt dabei.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 865f. Gerade rechtzeitig wurde die Schlucht durch den ersten Zauber der Trennung der Welten getrennt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 878 :Im Morgengrauen traf er sich mit Giliath. Die Elfe konnte ihn im Duell bezwingen. Auch Mandred verlor während der Schlacht sein Leben. Er wurde am Morgen mit vielen Grabbeigaben beigesetzt. Farodin und viele andere Albenkinder und Fjordländer nahmen von ihm Abschied.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 880f. :Bevor er und Nuramon Albenmark für immer verließen, übergab Emerelle ihnen das Stundenglas, mit dem Noroelle eingesperrt wurde.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 892 So reisten Farodin und Nuramon zu Noroelles Gefängnis, das sie dank Emerelles Hilfe öffnen konnten und fanden die Elfe schließlich wieder, die über tausend Jahre ausharren musste. Für Farodin waren nur rund 40 Jahre vorbei gegangen. Noroelle erinnerte sich wieder an ihr früheres Leben als Aileen. Dann gab sie bekannt, dass sie sich für Farodin entschieden hatte und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Mondlicht, während Nuramon in der Menschenwelt zurückbleiben musste.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 895 Farodins Reise Trivia *Er ist ein leidenschaftlicher Flötenspieler *Seinem Elfenross gab er den Namen "Brauner" *Die Urgroßmutter von Farodin ist eine AlbeDie Elfen (Heyne 2004), S. 25 Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Askalel